


Role Model

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A story writen to fulfill a challenge in which the first line had to be McCoy saying, "He's gay, Jim." The person to whom he was referring could not be Spock, and the story had to be ultimately a Kirk/Spock story.





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Series: Star Trek Original Series A/U - "Trefoil" universe 

 

Comments: This story fits into my "Trefoil" universe, in which ST II: TWOK and everything after it never happened. David Marcus does not exist. Khan is still on that wretched planet. Spock does not die saving the Enterprise from the Genesis wave. There be no whales here. 

 

 

"He's gay, Jim!" McCoy exclaimed. 

 

"I know, Bones," Kirk replied calmly. "I'm surprised you didn't. I thought doctors know everything about their patients. Don't you have a form somewhere where you have to record sexual orientation?" 

 

McCoy snorted derisively. "Not likely. With all the races and preferences in the Federation, it'd take too many pages. God knows what we'd do about the Alryssians. Four sexes, and they choose day to day which one they want to be. The Records Officer would have a nervous breakdown trying to keep up with the changes. Besides, he's not my patient anymore. Who knows what he was when he was here?" 

 

"Well, it's not as if he suddenly turned gay overnight," Kirk said, amused. 

 

"Why not? You did." 

 

"I'm not gay, Bones. You know that. I'm -" 

 

"I know, I know. You're bisexual." 

 

"Actually, I was going to say . . . selectively omnisexual," Kirk said thoughtfully. "Currently, and hopefully for the rest of my life, engaged in a bisexual three-way committed relationship. And I didn't turn into that overnight, either." 

 

"That's a pretty long label for someone who's always resisted labeling." 

 

"I prefer to think of it as acknowledging who I am and what's important to me." 

 

"Finally." 

 

"Finally," Kirk agreed with a smile. 

 

"So how long have you known about him?" 

 

"Ages," Kirk said. 

 

"Don't know why I hadn't heard before now. You'd think someone would have said something." 

 

"He lived a pretty celibate life, Bones, by his choice." 

 

"Yeah, but still . . . I guess I always assumed that Claire and he -" He broke off at the 'don't go there' look on his friend's face. "Well, they've known each other a long time." 

 

Kirk wasn't about to relate to McCoy the content of his conversation with Claire on that subject. One episode of experimentation didn't make a man heterosexual, after all. And it had happened a very long time ago. 

 

"I always thought he and Uhura had something going," McCoy continued. 

 

"Just friends, Bones. Guaranteed. He really wasn't interested in complicating his life with any relationships. She agreed not to correct anyone who assumed anything different." 

 

"So who told you?" 

 

"He did. Uhura's the soul of discretion." 

 

"That must've been an interesting conversation," McCoy muttered. "He told you? Not Claire?" 

 

"Nope. It never came up. After he told me, then Claire and I discussed it." 

 

"I'll bet you did," McCoy said, under his breath. 

 

Kirk chose to ignore him. "So, Bones, are you going to the wedding?" 

 

"Wouldn't miss it," McCoy replied. "Assuming we all don't miss it, that is. When was the last time we made port on schedule?" 

 

"To the best of my knowledge, Doctor," Spock said, entering the cabin and hearing McCoy's question, "we have never adhered to our planned schedule for Earth docking." His hand rested for a moment on Kirk's shoulder as he passed through to the sleeping area. 

 

"Well, then, we've got a pattern to break. I'll do my best to get us to the church - or whatever - on time," Kirk answered cheerfully. 

 

McCoy drained the last of his brandy and hoisted himself to his feet. "It's late, and I've got a long day tomorrow. I'll say goodnight." His friends bade him a pleasant evening, and as he left, they could hear him say, "Gay. I'll be damned." 

 

### 

 

Kirk sat at his desk, finishing up some reports while waiting for Spock to complete his nightly ritual of meditation. He finally dispatched the last one and then turned his attention once more to the message he had received earlier that day. 

 

 

Captain Kirk - 

 

I wanted my former Enterprise shipmates, and particularly you, to know of my coming marriage to Erik Janssen. You may remember Erik as he was posted briefly to Enterprise as a biosciences specialist. Enterprise is where we met, but we broke up when he was transferred. We lost contact, and then when I was promoted and went to the Yuri Gagarin as Exec, Erik was there as Chief Medical Officer. 

 

Our careers are important to both of us, and for a long time we couldn't see our way clear to making a permanent commitment. Well, to be honest, I was the one who kept saying no. But watching you and Claire and Spock, and the life you've made together, I started to believe that it was possible to have a successful marriage and a Starfleet career. I hope to have a ship of my own someday, and you've showed me that it's possible to command someone you love, even live with that person openly, and compromise neither your command nor your relationship. 

 

It won't be easy for us - I know that - I'm still trying to come to terms with the idea that I might one day have to order Erik into a situation that will kill him. I hope it's not presumptuous of me to ask, but - how do you live with that knowledge? Any insight you can provide would be appreciated. 

 

Anyway, I've checked the schedules and, as they stand now, Enterprise and Gagarin are scheduled for resupply, Earth, at the same time. We're planning to be married during that time, and we'd be honored if you and Spock would join us for the ceremony. Claire too, of course; I've already sent her a message. I've also sent messages to my other Enterprise friends. But whether or not the schedules match up, the wedding goes on as planned, on Earth. We're not going to put our future on hold any longer. 

 

Please extend my greetings to Spock. I look forward to seeing you both soon. 

 

Hikaru Sulu 

 

 

Kirk was interrupted in his musings by the pleasant sensation of strong hands on his shoulders. "Finished with your reports?" 

 

"All done, Spock. I was just rereading Sulu's letter. I'm glad he's found someone to share his life." 

 

"I too am pleased. Everyone is deserving of happiness." 

 

Kirk leaned his head back against Spock's chest and smiled fondly into the upside-down visage of his beloved. "I doubt he could be as happy as we've been." 

 

"Perhaps not," Spock replied, stroking Kirk's jawline with paired fingers. 

 

"It's funny. I always hoped I was something of a role model for Sulu," Kirk said, "but as a commanding officer. Not as a - a what? Partner. Spouse. If you'd asked me ten years ago, I'd have said I was destined for life-long bachelorhood." 

 

"And a series of - what do you call them? One night stands." 

 

"Well, not always," Kirk protested mildly. "One week stands, sometimes. One month stands. Only the Enterprise, lovely lady that she is, could hold me longer." 

 

"And then you saw another path." 

 

"Thanks to you and Claire." 

 

"No, Jim. We merely were there when you were ready." 

 

"If that's the way you see it. I'll always believe that it never would have happened without the two of you. And now look at me. Poster boy for the joys of marriage." Turning beneath Spock's hands, he pulled his beloved's head down for a kiss. Spock offered no resistance. 

 

"Will you come to bed, t'hy'la?" Spock asked. 

 

"Only if you promise to ravish me." 

 

"If you insist. However, I require something in return." 

 

"What's that, my love?" 

 

"Tomorrow night, you will ravish me." 

 

"Nothing would make me happier." 

 

"Then let us delay no longer." And sweeping Kirk into his arms, Spock wasted no time in keeping his promise.


End file.
